Finding Laura
by violetmaid
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction, please tell me what you think. I am aware that there is another book in the series but this is my version of what happens. Dedicated to the first person that reviews. Rated T as there is going to be some violence and things. Please tell me if you disagree with anything.
1. Chapter 1

Otto sighed as they were propelled down another white-walled, white floored corridor, where had his plan gone wrong? As he began to run through the events of the last couple of weeks he glanced at the others. Raven was scowling at him, probably blaming him for the loss of her katanas. Shelby and Wing were staring at each other, Franz was mumbling something, probably about food. Nigel glancing nervously at the men in front of them.

Suddenly a door was opened and they were shoved, hearing Shelby's cry of shock Otto looked up and stared directly into the eyes of Laura Brand…

**Two weeks ago:**

Otto glanced at Raven before returning to his cup of tea, he wondered what the assassin was worried about. Raven's arm suddenly shot out and grabbed the cell phone in front of them seconds before it began to ring.

"Hello", knowing exactly who it was since the only other person who know this cell number was sitting in front of her.

"Raven, it's Nero, we have a situation"!

"Why? What's happened?!"

"Well", mumbled Nero sounding embarrassed, "Students Fanchu, Trinity, Darkdoom and Argentblum have just hijacked a shroud and we believe that they are coming to find you".

"Next time don't call unless it is an emergency, I will deal with them when they get here". Hanging up she scowled at Otto, who simply smiled.

"Something wrong Raven? Like maybe certain students escaping from H.I.V.E?" Otto asked.

In answer she got up and began to walk back to the alley that hid their shroud, Otto began to think his idea about not telling Raven his plan was a bit dangerous. By the time they got back to the safe house Raven had calmed down a little and Otto began to think that he was safe, until the others arrived at least.

**On the shroud:**

"Give it to me", snapped Shelby trying to grab the controls of Wing.

"No" he replied, his normally calm demeanor haven disappeared less than an hour into the flight "we'll crash if you take over"!

"I am thinking this is not such a good idea now" mumbled Franz looking like he was about to throw up. Nigel checked the gps coordinates again, hoping that while the two pilots were bickering they hadn't gone off course.

"We are here" came Wings voice, now that they were at their destination he didn't sound so sure about Otto's grand plan, with as they found out very soon was well founded...

As the shroud door opened Raven came storming in, katanas waving and a murderous look on her face…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: A friend pointed out that I haven't put a disclaimer on this, so here goes..**_

_**Sadly I do not own the H.I.V.E series or characters, but if you would like to help me track down and abduct Mark Walden to make him give me ownership, then I shall be glad for your help. This is dedicated to Chameleons who commented first. I hyave had 3 people proof read this for me so hopefully grammar and stuff will be better. Fingers crossed. Will update as soon as I can.**_

Franz, screaming, grabbed Nigel, and pushed him in front of him as a shield. Suddenly, Otto appeared in the doorway behind Raven.

"Raven", he gasped, "Don't kill them please; we need them if we are going to get Laura back."

As though he had pressed a pause button, everybody froze and stared at Otto. "This better be good, Malpense", Raven growled as she lowered her katanas, "Explain."

Otto sighed in relief and gestured for them to follow him into the house. Once in the house, he opened a news website and pointed at an article as though it was the greatest discovery since sliced bread. "Umm, Otto," Shelby said, "Don't mean to burst your bubble or anything, but that is a newspaper article about a dead man."

"Not just any dead man", Otto replied smugly, "That particular dead man is named John Baken, a low time dealer in stolen goods and information".

"Did he tell you where Laura is?" asked Wing looking excited. "Umm, no, but he told me where I can find out, and he also told me a bit more about the Furan family."

With those words he began to explain.

**3 days before: **

Otto walked down the dim street. The sun was just beginning to come up, although Otto didn't notice. He was more worried about what Raven would do when she discovered that he taken the shroud.

"Mr Malpense?" came a voice from the shadows. Otto turned and stared into the shadows of the alley.

"Mr Baken, I assume?" he asked as a man detached from the shadows.

"You wanted to know about the Furan family?" John Baken said, "Dangerous business asking about them you know, powerful family." He sounded scared, Otto realized, not of him, but of the Furans.

"You are scared of them, why?"

"Of the Furans, of course not. Well not much anyway," the man sounded shocked, "I am more worried about the council."

"The council?" Otto asked confused; in all his inquiries he hadn't heard of a council.

"Yep, you see the Furans weren't always the Furans, they took that name, the name that all runners of the Glasshouse had to take 25 years ago when they were 23, been in charge of that place ever since. Their real name is Mercer, and they were part of a chosen few called the Students that were trained at the Glasshouse of their own free will. Are sure you want me to hear this, the Mercer family are very protective of their secrets. They will kill you, Mr Malpense."

Otto hesitated, just for a second, before replying.

"Tell me everything."

So he did.

**The safe house: **

"You mean," Shelby said, "There are more of them?"

"Yeah", Otto said, "Look at the article. His body was found by some school kids as they cut through the alley; police believe that he was killed shortly after dawn."

"Never leave this house without me again," Raven snapped, realizing what that meant before anyone else, "They are probably already trying to find you."

**New York:**

Julia Mercer sighed as she slipped out New York penthouse window, she could already hear the police sirens. "Another job done, time to sleep," she thought as her phone beeped. A picture of a white haired boy was on screen, she looked at the name Otto Malpense. No location just a warning. Boy must be brought to council unharmed for questioning. Raven is guarding him, kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please review, if you think the story/chapter is bad or whatever please tell me! Also if you think I have got one of the characters wrong then tell me as well, even if it is a small thing. Stupid question I know but does anyone know whether they[Laura, Otto, Shelby, Wing, Franz, Nigel and Raven] are left or right handed? It's probably in the books but yeah, just wondering. Also as my updates depend on my timetable they might be a bit all over the place, just warning but I will update at least once a week. Sorry in advance if I get anything wrong or there are really short chapters or something. Thank you to all those people who have commented. If you want me to put a character in the story the please pm me, does not have to be from the H.I.V.E series, I can add someone with your name in as well. I am not very good with coming up with names, so far everyone but Julia has been one of my friends ideas... Sorry about the bad grammar, I haven't been able to get anyone to proof read it for me.**_

"Okay," Shelby said staring at Otto, "All we have to do is break into this very highly guarded building, hack into this extremely highly guarded computer and find out the location of the Glasshouse. Then break into the Glasshouse, somehow get Laura, Penny and Tom out of there and not get killed by Anastasia Furan or her family. Did I forget anything?"

"Well…"

"Otto," Raven interrupted, she sounded confused for once and a bit suspicous as though she already knew the answer, "These coordinates you gave me must be wrong, they say this building is in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

"Well…" Otto muttered looking embarrased, "I kinda forgot to mention that the building is underwater, but it's the best lead we have had since she disappeared and I am going whether you guys are coming or not!"

"I'm in" Wing sighed, 'I cannot let my best friend do this alone."

"I'll help," this was from Nigel.

"Me too," Franz quickly followed, everyone looked at him in shock, "but if we get out alive you have to buy me breakfast." Everyone laughed and he looked hurt before joining in.

"Agreed, but no one will be dying." Otto said firmly.

Everyone looked at Shelby, she hesitated "I don't think this is a good idea but I want Laura back as well so I'm in"

"Someone is going have to protect you from the Mercer's so I am coming, but if I tell you it's too dangerous we leave, understood?"

Everyone nodded. "My plan better work," thought Otto as he stared at his friends grim, determined faces, suddenly he started thinking of what Laura would have done if she was here but he shook it off, they had work to do. They had to make the shroud waterproof.

"Shelby," he hesitated, "How fast can you chew gum?"

**Paris:**

To anyone else this would have looked just like any other father taking his teenage daughter to a fancy breakfast, maybe for a good grade or as it was the school holidays maybe they were on holiday. In actual fact the two of them weren't even related and Alexander Johnson was terrified of the slim girl sitting across from him.

"I need information," Julia Mercer said in flawless french, "On the location of two people."

"Of course, who are they?"

"Otto Malpense and Raven."

Alexander froze, "I do not know the location of them," he replied choosing his words very carefully, he did not want to upset her, "But their associate Wing Fanchu was recently seen in London buying a large amount of ummm..."

Julia raised her eyebrows slighty, "Of what Mr Johnson?"

"Well... chewing gum."

He wasn't lying, she knew that much, nobody lied to her anymore, well the council did but they didn't count. They lied to everyone, even each other. She sighed, "You better not be lying to me."

Alexander gulped, "Of course not," he stuttered.

"Then leave, but be warned I willf find you if I find out you lied."

"There is one other thing," he added, "There is a rumour that Mr Malpense has discovered the location of the records building."

"I am aware of that, and will deal with it, understood?"

Alexander nodded.

"You may go, but this conversation better not reach anyone elses ears, understood?

Alexander nodded again and quickly walked off, relieved that he was still in one peice, if the truth was to be told he actually felt sorry for Julia, her profession was no place for a teenager. Not that he would tell her, nobody felt sorry for Julie Mercer.

Meanwhile the young assasin in question dialed a number.

"Dimitri, I need your assistance..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note: So everyone having fun at school? I heard this really un-funny joke today and figured that you guys can't go with out hearing[reading] it, so here goes... What do you do if a moron throws a grenade at you? Pull the pin and throw it back at him. Hahaha, bet you all are groaning right now that was so funny... Yeah I won't do it again, don't worry. Anyways I still need names! Last names that are not Doe would be good too and boys names. Also please say whether you want to be a friend, foe or a friend that appears to be a foe. And yes that will make sense. Please comment, tell me what you think etc etc.. And this is just over a week from where the last chapter stopped, cause I will be coming back to it, sorta.**_

**The middle of the Atlantic Ocean somewhere:**

"Otto," asked Shelby, "Are you sure this is going to work?

"Ergh, probably," mumbled Otto.

"Pardon," Raven said eyebrows raised.

"I mean yeah, of course it will work," Otto quickly added, gulping nervously. He was trying not to think about the thin layer of chewing gum that was the only thing that was keeping them safe under the ocean.

Suddenly Franz comes running in shrieking "Emergency!"

"Is water coming in?" Otto hurriedly asked over the sound of everyone yelling.

"No, worse," Franz wailed, "We are out of chocolate!"

"What," Raven said, her voice freezing Franz, "You come running in here yelling emergency because we are out of chocolate?"

"Uhhh, yes," Franz mumbled, staring at the crackling tips of Raven's katanas.

"Otto," Wing interrupted, "I assume this flashing red light means we are either going to die or are here?"

"Yes!" Otto pretty much shouted, "We're here!"

"Finally," Raven said removing her katanas from pointing at Franz, who then breathed a sigh of relief before Raven glowered at him. "I will deal with you later, Mr Argentblum."

The six friends walked into the submarine bay. According to the blueprints Otto had found it was an old one and unlikely to be used. Luckily he was correct, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Otto walked over to the door and placed his hand on the sensor. In a few minutes he was part of the system with full security clearance. Digging deeper he found the main computer terminal and the quickest route with the fewest guards in their why.

**20 minutes later:**

Otto breathed deeply.

"Last door guys," he said glancing behind him, "The mainframe is through here."

"I will go first," Raven snapped as Otto moved to open the door, he moved out the way.

Slowly they edged into the large room, surprisingly there was no security. Otto quickly dealt with the sensors and cameras before running to the large console in the middle of the room. The others followed cautiously after him, Raven didn't believe that there wasn't any other traps waiting. Suddenly an alarm blared, they were surrounded in minutes.

"Put down the swords, you are surrounded."

Raven glared at the man who had spoken, "They're called katanas," but for once she did what she was told.

Otto sighed as they were propelled down another white-walled, white floored corridor, where had his plan gone wrong? As he began to run through the events of the last couple of weeks he glanced at the others. Raven was scowling at him, probably blaming him for the loss of her katanas. Shelby and Wing were staring at each other, Franz was mumbling something, probably about food. Nigel was glancing nervously at the men in front of them.

Suddenly a door was opened and they were shoved, hearing Shelby's cry of shock Otto looked up and stared directly into the eyes of Laura Brand…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note thingy: I was going to finish the last chapter differently but my friend was like nah finish it there, so yeah I did...Please comment tell me what you think etc etc...Sorry it is so short this time, will be longer next time..**_

"White hair, shocked expression, I'm guessing you are the fearless Otto Malpense I've been hearing about," someone said as a hand was offered to Otto. He followed the arm to a boys face. He looked about the same age with light brown hair flopping two green eyes. "Shame, the way Laura talked about you I always expected you to be more...buff, like strong and big and well scary," he continued.

"Ummm, hi," Otto finally managed, sighing the boy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up.

"Otto," Laura suddenly said as she took a step forward. Otto continued to stare at her.

"Are you real?" he finally asked, in answer Laura threw her arms round him before turning round and saying triumphantly "Told you he would find us."

"Yep, only like a million times, but in case you haven't noticed we are still stuck in a cell with no way to get out..." the strange boy said pointedly.

"Umm, guys this is Marcus, he saved our lives I think?" it was a bit muffled because she and Shelby were now jumping up and down and hugging. Otto stared at the Marcus a questioning look on his face.

**A few months ago: The Glasshouse**

Laura, Tom and Penny sat down where the guard had told them to, the second they had walked into the hall everybody froze and just stared at them, by now there were whispers racing round the tables. Laura estimated that there was about 50 kids here. She looked over at the other two, they looked as scared as she felt. Suddenly all the noise stopped again, looking up the three of them saw a group of teens walking towards them. The leader stood there staring at them for a few minutes before speaking.

"Listen up," he said, his voice was rough, "Chances are you lot ain't gonna survive the GH but while you are still alive wer'e in charge, understood?"

Laura didn't hesitate as she stared him right in the eye and replied, "I was under the opinion that Anastasia was in charge?"

The group just stared at her, mouths wide open. "You might want to close them," she continued, "You might catch some flies."

The leader's arm suddenly shot forward and grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully. Laura was just about to gasp in pain when another voice spoke, "Let her go Stan."

The speaker was a boy about her age, his eyes were pretty much covered by his hair but she could see enough to know that they were bright green. Slowly Stan let go of her arm and faced the burn. "Hello Marcus." he said, his distaste visible in his tone. Without warning the boy's hand was wrapped around Stan's arm and he was pushing some sort of pressure point. Stan refused to look away until suddenly the boy's thumb twisted deeper into his arm.

"Fine," he snapped, "Have them, but watch your back Marky."

Ignoring them the boy casually placed his tray beside Laura's. The group of turned away and began walking back to their table, suddenly Stan muttered something, from where Laura was sitting it sounded like "At least my Father isn't a resident." Marcus froze and whirled round, "Would you like to repeat that?"

Slowly Stan turned around, a smirk on his face, "I said, at least my Father isn't a resident," pronouncing each syllable slowly. Faster than Laura thought possible a knife was flying through the air and had embedded itself in Stan's chest, Marcus slowly walked over and said in a low voice, "I think it would be a good idea to remeber who my godparents are in the future, right?" Without waiting for an answer he pulled the knife free and turned round, the knife had already disapeared into his clothes.

"Might want to get that seen to, Stany." Marcus said casually as he sat down and offered his hand to Laura, "Marcus Campbell, nice to meet you. Welcome to the GH."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note thingymajiggy: How's everyone? Thank you to the people that are reviewing...People who reading this and either are not logged in or do not have an account can still review and yes I am talking to you...So please do, tell me what you think and stuff. Btw the way I love you guys that have reviewed and stuff in the past 24hours...I opened my email this morning and had something like 5 or 6 emails saying a new review has been posted or something, and my favourite said that I now have two people following Finding Laura...So thank you to Starla Furan Aristelle for been my first follower and debbz789 for being the second. I never thought this was actually good enough that not one but TWO people want to follow it and yeah I'm rambling so here is the next chapter...**

Laura had finished talking and now everyone was staring open mouthed at Marcus.

"Not the worst thing he's done," a voice suddenly added, Otto never noticed before but there was another teenager in the cell.

"Shut up!" Marcus snapped scowling at the boy, "If you tell them about that I will kill you, understood?"

The boy didn't hesitate before replying, "I would argue but I know you too well so, yeah."

"Umm, hi?" Otto said hesitantly.

"Oh yeah," the boy said, "Names, right, umm well you've met Marcus, so my turn I'm guessing?"

"Yep," Otto replied, he noticed that Laura had gone strangely quiet.

"Fine, uhh, just do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Make sure she doesn't kill me!" the boy said pointing at Raven, Otto nodded unsurely, "In that case Dameon Mercer at your service, well technically not but you get the idea..."

"He's Anastasia's son," Laura said, her voice like ice. Everyone stared at him in shock, he didn't look like Anastasia.

"Who saved your life," Dameon pointed out, seeing their expressions he added, "My sister, Arianne takes after our Mother in more ways than just her looks..."

Something in his tone told Raven that he didn't like Anastasia very much.

"You don't like her?" she asked.

The boy began to laugh, "Like her, like her? Who likes my mum? She is a psychopath that runs a training centre for assassins, and you're asking me if I like her. If you want to talk to someone that likes her talk to Ari, who is probably going to kill me for calling her that."

"Did you grow up at the Glasshouse," Wing asked.

Suddenly both him and Marcus froze and Dameon seemed to choose his next words carefully.

"I was raised by my godparents,"

"Who are your godparents?" Otto asked, he was actually curious, especially about the way the two boys had reacted to Wing's question.

"Umm, just a couple of people that she trained with and stuff," Dameon replied, looking more uncomfortable by the second.

"Marcus," interupted Tom, "I have a question. How did you get the knife into the GH?"

"Uhh, luck?"

"Everyone was searched when they went in, you couldn't have got it through that." added Penny.

"Why are you asking me that now!?"

"Byron cornered me the other day," answered Tom.

"You should have told me, I told you they're dangerous!"

"They told me I should be careful about who we trust, that you weren't all what you seem to be..."

"And they don't seem dangerous, as far as I've seen all they've done is beaten a few kids up, you killed someone.." Penny pointed out.

"They know how to open every dorm room in the GH," Marcus finally said.

Everyone except for Dameon stared at him confused, then Raven's expression changed.

"Wait a minute you don't mean they..?"

Marcus nodded.

Wait, what?" Otto asked sounding confused.

"Otto, think about it..they are teenagers in the GH, what do you think they do?"

"They told me you were Anastasia's godson," blurted Tom, "And that was how you got the knife in."

Marcus sighed, "They are of course correct, she told me to keep an eye on you and that was why I saved you the first day, well that and I really enjoy annoying them. Did you see their faces!? Before you ask, Raven yes, my parents are Dameon's godparents and we grew up together, which reminds me who was supposed to take us out?"

"Johnson," Dameon replied.

Marcus swore, "I may have kinda flipped him over a balcony when I was seven," he muttered sounding embarrassed. "He's wanted to kill me ever since."

Before anyone could reply the door swung open to reveal a man, he looked to be in his thirtys. Raven turned round and gasped in shock.

"It can't be," she muttered, "You're dead."

" Привет Natalya," the man said, he spoke with a russian accent, "Long time, no see."


	7. Chapter 7

**Awesome Authors Note: Hey peoples, how do you like it so far? Any suggestions on things I could do to improve? Yeah so usual authorey stuff, those who do comment are awesome those who don't are not, you never know maybe I will become a really famous author some day...My friend just read that sentence and is now laughing her head off, isn't it nice to have supportive friends who believe in your dreams?**

**One week ago:New York**

Dimitri watched as the girl expertly dodged the traffic, muttering something under her breath, as she came closer he laughed as he realised what she was saying. Julia sighed as she collapsed gracefully into the seat across from him, and smiled.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, you?" Julia replied.

"Fine, why did you want to meet me?" he already knew the answer but wanted to make sure it was the real reason.

She sighed again, "You already know why, the council has asked me to retrieve Otto Malpense and kill Raven who is guarding him, since you were at the GH with her I was thinking you could figure out how to not kill her."

Dimitri shuddered at the mention of the Glasshouse pushing away the memories that still haunted him today. "One problem with your idea, Natalya believes I am dead."

The girl raised her eyebrow at him, "Don't you think it is about time you tell her you are alive then?" Before he even had chance to open his mouth she was continuing, "Dimitri, the only time you smile is when you are talking about her, face it you want to tell her that you are alive."

He sighed, she was right of course but he still was unsure of how Natalya would take it, she had changed a lot over the years. "I'll do it," he finally said, "But if she gets hurt I will kill you, understood?"

"Of course, here's the plan..."

**Now:**

"Ummm, hi?" said Laura, the man jumped as though he had forgotten they were other people in the room, "No offense or anything, but umm who are you?"

The man extended a hand, "Dimitri, for some reason still alive."

"What do you mean?" Otto asked.

The man sighed, "By this point I expected Natalya to kill me for not telling her that Anastasia didn't kill met." He was in the room by now.

Suddenly a girl appeared at the door behind him and snapped, "You have five minutes then I am leaving with or without you," before disappearing back down the corridor, Otto noticed that she had a knife in her belt.

"How is this possible?" Raven suddenly asked, she was still staring at the man.

"From what I know Anastasia needed to you to think that I was dead so that if you ran away she would have me to find you or something, I don't really know. I think she actually forgot about me to tell you the truth because when I heard that you had finally escaped she didn't try to find me again so.."

"Wait," interrupted Wing, "You mean she let you go?"

"No, I was sent somewhere called the academy."

"Nice," both Marcus and Dameon said simultaneously, "What?" Marcus continued as they all stared at him, "The academy is basically, well it's kinda like the Mercer training school, that's where my Mum and Anastasia met. Then when they were 13 Anastasia's parents decided to send them to the GH and my Mum went with them cause they were best friends and you know best friends train to be assassins and stuff together. But anyway nobody can get into the academy without the councils approval so the council must have agreed with her, for once."

Everyone just stared at him in shock, again.

"You know you guys staring at me in shock is really getting to be a regular thing," Marcus said, "But they must really want you guys if they sent Julia after you.."

"Yeah," agreed Dameon, "She's better than my mum, and our uncle combined. She's my cousin, my mums younger sister's daughter, she also meant what she said about 5 minutes, so can you guys sort out your whole I thought you were dead crisis later?"

He didn't even bother waiting for an answer as he walked out the cell followed by everyone except Raven and Dimitri.

"Natalya, I'm sorry. They were watching me, I couldn't contact you, anyway you wouldn't have believed me."

"I killed Tolya," was the only thing Raven could think to say.

"I know, and I don't care, you did what you had to do to survive, didn't you? Look we better go, she means what she says." Turning Dimitri walked out of the cell, Raven followed a few minutes later. She was still trying to accept that he was still alive.

Julia suddenly appeared next to her. "Natalya, Raven, whichever you prefer, the only time I have ever seen him smile was when he was talking about you. What I'm trying to say is that he loves you, a lot. If he had told you that he was still alive the council might have killed him, or you. The only reason I asked him to help was because I knew that he would figure out a way to get you guys out and not have to kill you in the progress. I better go," the girl hesitated galncing back at her, "make the right decision."

And Raven was alone again, and something had awoken inside of her, something that had died when she saw him fall so many years ago. Raven realised what that was and stopped dead in the middle of the corridor. She loved Dimitri and that terrified her.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors note whatsit: Commenters are awesome, the rest or you come on! I have had lots of views, more views than my school has students and 19 comments so get commenting! You guys do know you can say that chapter was crap and I will not care...much. Yeah so anyway, long weekend this weekend here. Queens birthday, so I cannot update till like Tuesday or something cause our computer at home is the slowest computer on earth, no seriously it is..._**

"Um, how do you know we are going the right way, I mean these corridors all look identical..." Otto asked Julia nervously. They had come across a couple of guards on their rounds and well lets just say at least they never have rounds to do again...

The girl rolled her eyes and pointed to a stretch of wall, "Come here, see the arrow?"

Otto stared at the wall until eventually an arrow started to come into focus, it looked like it had been painted over several times and was barely visible. "How can you see them?" he asked her, he was really curious now.

"I don't, unless I am looking for them, but I can remember where they are from before they were painted over," she explained.

"How? Did you used to live here?"

"Yes," Julia replied but her face had closed again, and she returned to scowling at him, "We better move," she muttered and walked off. Suddenly Laura came sprinting up, "Guards, there are guards coming!"

Julia began to sprint off, "Follow me," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared around a corner.

Otto felt like they had been running for hours when they stopped in front of another wall, Julia ducked down and placed her hand on the wall. She then began to tap the wall seemingly randomly.

"I thinks she's lost it," Wing muttered to Franz, who struggled to stop laughing. Then the wall moved, revealing another corridor, Julia was already moving down it and unlocking another door before Otto realised it. They followed her down more corridors, stopping every so often to unlock more doors until they came to a larger door. Raven noticed her hands were shaking slightly, not enough to be noticed by the others though. Looking up she caught Dimitris eye, who nodded slightly to Julia's hands, Raven nodded.

With a loud hiss the door opened and the 10 of them stepped through. It was a large open space filled with tables and it looked like an earthquake had happened. Chairs and tables were overturned, and there were plates, and cups everywhere.

"What happened?" breathed Marcus in awe of the destruction.

Ignoring him they made their way to the other side of the room where there was another door, this one wide open. they stepped through into a dormitory room. There was 20 bunkbeds, 10 each side, they were evenly spaced except for 2 which had been shoved together, you could still see where the bolts used to be. Dimitri walked over to it, "Wish we could have done this.."

Julia snorted, 'What?" Dimitri asked staring at her, "It would have been awesome.."

"And if Anastasia caught you?"

"Oh, yeah, would have made it difficult.." Dimitri replied but she had already disappeared into another room. Raven heard the sound of boots and hurried the others through the door and into a gym. Julia was already at the other side staring very determindly at the door in front of her. Otto was staring at the centre of a circle in the middle of the floor. Walking over Raven saw that he was staring at a large puddle of dried blood...

"Here, quickly," Julia called, no trace of panic in her voice as the boots came closer.

Suddenly the door was smashed open behind Raven and there was a shout.

"Put down your weapons!"

"Not this again," groaned Franz...

Otto began to move to stand beside Laura.

Raven, Dimitri, Marcus, Dameon and Julia saw the guards gun come up and point at Otto.

Dameon dived over and knocked him out the way as the guard pulled the trigger while Julia shot the guards quickly.

"Everyone okay?" she asked.

"Yep," Dameon replied, "I think..."

"No," Otto said looking pale, Raven grabbed him just as he collapsed and Dimitri pulled of his top to try and stop the flow of blood that was coming from the bullet hole in his chest...


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note thingymawhatsit: We are going to apologise for the last couple of chapters, they have been really bad. I have this problem where I know where to go but have absolutely no idea how to get there. Yes, this happens in real life. Just in case you don't think I am crazy yet, I have given up on editing my authors notes. So when I say "we" I actually mean me and my three "imaginary" best friends. No, I am not to old for imaginary friends, nobody is. Yes, I do have real friends and my friend obsessed with Singapore is sadly real. Talking of people obsessed with Singapore, guess who was sitting next to me when I wrote this chapter...**

Laura screamed and ran over to Otto, Dameon pushed her away and yelled something that sounded like get out of his way. Raven noticed that Julia in all the confusion had ended up next to the blood stain, she ran over to her.

"What do we do? One of the bullets took out the keypad for the door it won't open and we need to get Otto to a hospital. is there another way out?" Raven's voice betrayed her worry and panic. Julia wrenched her gaze away from the stain and breathed for a couple of seconds, as though preparing herself, "Follow me," she said running over to another door, "We will have to go through the Crypt but it is faster than going all the way round, bring him."

Dameon and Dimitri had made a stretcher out of a couple of fighting sticks and theirs and Marcus's tops. Otto was lying on it looking pale.

"What's the crypt?" asked Wing.

Julia hesitated, "Just the basement really," she finally said walking over to a large door made out of some kind of dull metal. It swung open on creaky hinges, a lightbulb came on automatically, revealing a staircase leading down to a long corridor. Everyone followed her, Raven wondered how she knew the building so well. They went past three closed lid like things on the floor. At the very end a fourth was open, Raven glanced into it as they passed. It was a small box like room, not deep enough to stand but it was long enough to be able to strech out.

Eventually they came to another docking platform, there was a shroud sitting in the water. As they walked towards it, the door opened for them. Once they were all on and the door was closed the shroud disappeared underwater and started to move through aqtunnel to the outside world.

"We need to get Otto to a hospital," Laura said breaking the awkward silence that had fallen since they had begun to move.

"No," Julia didn't even glance at her as she replied.

"What?" Laura sounded shocked.

Julia sighed, "Hospitals have records," she explained.

"And?"

"I assume you don't want to be caught, after all you did just break into a highly guarded building..."

"Otto will die," Laura shrieked, "I am not going to let that happen!"

Raven grabbed her arm as she looked about ready to charge Julia.

"I never said we wouldn't get him seen to, I just said we are not going to a hospital."

"Then where?" Raven asked.

"I have a friend that will help.."

"Where does he live?" Laura snapped, "How long will it take to get to him?"

"Why do you assume that he is a he?"

"Just tell us," this was from Shelby.

Julia shrugged, "Singapore."

"Singapore?" Laura asked confused.

"It's a small island, the other side of the world" Dimitri said slowly, "He'll die by the time we get there..."

"No he won't." Julia replied.

"Yes he will.."

"No he won't, we'll be landing in about 10 minutes."

Everyone stared at her open mouthed except for Otto.

"What?" she asked scowling at them, "Just because I'm a girl means I can't improve my transportation?

**13 minutes later:**

"This is your friend?" Raven asked, shock evident in her voice. Julia's friend was a 15 year old boy called Toby.

"Nope," Toby said cheerfully, "Jay doesn't have friends, I"m her acquaintance, as in we know each other as well you can know Jay. Now, do you want to save your friends life or not?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Awesome Authors Note: Hey peoples, how do you like it so far? Any suggestions on things I could do to improve? Yeah so usual authorey stuff, those who do comment are awesome those who don't are not. People who are lucky to live in places that are in summer having fun? Winter here, cold, wet and did I mention cold? My friend poited out that most people in Singapore live in flats or "cluster" houses so toby lives in a cluster house. Which is basically a lot of houses together with swimming pools and stuff.**

"They've been in there for ages!" Laura pretty much shrieked, for the past half hour since Toby had started to operate on Otto she had been pacing up and down the small room. Once Julia had pointed out that Otto would be dead by the time they got him to a hospital they had all reluctantly allowed Toby to operate on Otto. They followed the pair into the house, down a ver neat hallway and into the hallway cupboard. Which was actually the entrance to an underground facility. Toby and Otto had disappeared into a small operating theater."What if somethings gone wrong!?"

"Nothings wrong," Julia replied.

"How do you know!?" shrieked Laura.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Julia continued without waiting for a reply, "Toby is the best un-trained doctor I know, and more importantly we can trust him."

"Do you know," Toby suddenly said from the doorway, "That was probably the nicest thing she has ever said about me?" seeing their faces he continued, "Your friend is fine by the way."

He looked tired but there was a mischievous glint in his eye that Raven didn't like.

"Of course there may be a few side affects.." Toby finished.

"Like what?" asked Wing.

"Oh you know, the usual. Complete blindness, stupidness, he may be a tad clumsy..."

"What do you mean?" asked Laura looking as though she was about to ram him.

Julia sighed, "He means Otto will be fine, just ignore him. It's his way of un-winding, turn everything into a joke."

Toby laughed, "Don't worry about Otto, couldn't do anything about his boy-stupidity though, sorry."

Raven appeared next to him and pointed a katana at his throat, "If you ever joke about something like that to me again I will kill you, understood?"

"Why is it that every girl I meet wants to kill me?" Toby said pushing Ravens arm away, seeing the look on her face he added, "Don't worry I won't. you can go inand see him now."

Laura sprinted into the room Toby had juust exited, quickly followed by the others. Otto was lying on a hospital bed in the middle of the room, he was pale but looked up as they approached.

"Never let me get shot again," he rasped, his throat was still sore from the anesthetic.

"Otto," Raven said,. "We'll get you out of here as soon as we can."

"I'm sorry," Toby suddenly said, "You can't leave."

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"Exactly what it sounds like, you can't leave here until you see the council and they give you permission to leave."

"Fine," said Shelby, m"when can we see the council?"

"Oh in about 3 years or so..."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Authors note whatsit: You guys should try to read a poem called the Chaos out loud, it's about english pronunciation...and it hates me. :( Good luck on all assignments, homework, crushes, siblings etc etc...By the way, does anyone know why eleven isn't pronounced onety-one?_**

"Excuse me?" Raven asked her voice dangerous, Toby stared at her and blinked.

"You're not going to kill me," he said.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why Not?"

"Because if I die in this centre then it goes into automatic lockdown mode and the only other person who can open it will not do it for you..."

Everyone looked confused, except for Wing, "I suppose this other person is Julia then?" asked Wing.

"What? I heard my name," Julia was standing in the doorway, looking at them, she turned her gaze to Toby, "Toby what did you tell them this time?"

Toby squirmed, "To be fair, she did say about something like this as in someone almost dying, she didn't say anything about the council..."

Julia sighed, "Sometimes I wish I'd let them kill you...what I actually told him to tell you was that the councils next meeting is in 3 days and if you learn how not to annoy them you can go."

As she walked out of the room she muttered, "And that is going to take a lot of work..."

Unsurprisingly Toby had disappeared. They filled Otto in on what had happened since he passed out.

"Wow," Otto finally had a chance to say, "So you," looking at Raven nad Dimitri, "Think that she might have been trained at the hidden part of the records building?" They nodded.

"What did she mean by sometimes wishing she had let them kill Toby?" Shelby suddenly asked, "And about learning how not to annoy the council is going to take a lot of work?"

Everyone looked confused, "I don't know and I have the feeling that they aren't going to tell us." Dimitri replied, "And about the council thing, that I can explain and a bit more about Julia as well."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"I was put in the Academy, they have a lot of gossip there. Actually I now teach self-defence there. I get to tell a bunch of mostly spoilt brats how to defend themselves."

"Tell us everything you know about them..." Otto suddenly said.

Dimitri nodded, I don't know a lot about them only what I have heard through gossip and that isn't entirely reliable. Julia began officially working for the council eight years ago but there are a lot of rumors that she was working unofficially for them up to eleven years ago."

"We can fill you in a bit more there," Dameon interrupted indicating himself and Marcus, he shrugged, "She is my cousin after all..."

"Wait," Raven said, "You mean Furan had a daughter?"

Dameon shook his head, "No, but he did have two sisters. Anastasia who you know, and Dominika, who trust me you don't want to know. Nobody really knows who is part of the council, Julias father Conrad, is a member. So is her Mother and our Grandfather, Dominic. I have only met my Aunt a couple of times, the first time I was about 7, Julia was 5. Our parents were argueing about something, I don't know what."

Dameon paused and marcus jumped in, "We know she was working for the council then because Dameon touched her first knife,and she broke his arm..."

"Wait," Shelby interrupted, "Her first knife?"

"Yep," Marcus continued, "Council assasins get knifes, the more knifes you have the better the assasin..and the more the demand for you."

Before anyone could ask for some more information Dameon continued, "Julia got her first knife when she completed her first job for the council. She is now up to her fifth. That means that she has completed over 1500 jobs for the council..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Удивительные авторы отмечают: Keep the comments coming guys and girls. Do any boys actually read this? Shout out if you're a boy reading this, well don't really shout your parents, teachers, gaurdians, jailers, kidnappers might get annoyed at you and ground, shoot, kill in some other way or mutilate you. Have a nice week! Sorry about the length...and the spelling mistakes, etc etc...**

Toby sighed...again. He had spent the last 5 minutes staring at them and sighing. They had been in the compound for nearly 48 hours now and Toby was supposed to be teaching them about the council. Otto seemed to be healing a lot faster than was expected and Raven and Wing thought that Toby and Julia had something to do with his miraculous recovery.

"Are you going to start or not?" Raven snapped glaring at him. Toby scowled and turned round and wrote several positions on the whiteboard behind him:

Head of Council-Dominic Mercer

Head of Politics-3, Europe, America/Canada and Everywhere else-Jane Mercer, Hammond Minals and Bob Termaine

Head of Finance-Hale Mercer

Head of Legal Stuff-Terran Beshi

Head of Science-2- Amy Williams and Kyle Morgan

Head of Education-Jonothan Maurice

Head of Muscle-Conrad Mercer

Head of Recreational Activities-2-Dominik Mercer and Peter Smith

Head of Assassins

For the next two hours they were lectured on who each of these people were, why for some positions there was more than one person occupying them. Eventually the only one that they hadn't covered was the Head of Assassins. They had all noticed that it was the only position that didn't have a name beside it.

"Who is the new Head of Assassins?" Dameon asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Otto, he looked confused. "I though you said that the only way you could leave the council was through death and that the current head was still alive?"

"Weell," Toby replied, "He is, but he isn't really in a position to sit on the council. He was attacked two months ago, one of the topics tomorrow is going to be on whether they turn life support off or not.?"

'So who's the temporary head?' Raven asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Toby sighed again and wrote the last name on the board.

Julia Mercer.

**Several hours later in the middle of the night:**

Wing barely made any noise as he sprinted down the corridor towards the room that Toby said was his. He had woken up a few minutes earlier and found Otto pale and passed out. Otto wasn't responding to any of them, no matter what they did. He skidded to a stop outside the room. He was feeling extremely worried and panicked, feelings which didn't come often to him.

He opened the door and cleared his throat. The light switched on and suddenly Julia was sitting up with a knife pointed at his chest. "you're lucky i remembered that they were other people in the compound or else I would have thrown this. What's wrong?"

"Otto, he's unconscious or something." Wing trailed off.

Julia leaned over the bed and tapped Toby on the shoulder to get him up.

"He's fighting them," was the only thing she said but Toby seemed to know who and what she was talking about immediately.

The three teenagers raced down the corridor towards Otto's room, only two of them knew that if they didn't get there fast enough Otto would die...

**Disclaimer: Julia and Toby are not sleeping together, I mean they sleep together but they don't sleep together. Well Julia doesn't even really sleep as she is in constant awareness of her surroundings but you know what I mean...**


	13. Chapter 13

** Notes impressionnantes d'auteurs :Don't you peoples love online translators? We can translate stuff to so many different languages and only hope that we aren't swearing... Kay peoples I have a very serious question for you so put your serious face on. *Serious smiley face* There are currently two ways that I can end this fanfic, yes I know I typed the dreaded "e" word. One of them stops this thing all together and the other paves the way so to speak to another fanfic involving these people. However as it is you that I kinda hope will be reading the next one I need your opinion, do you want another fanfic involving Julia and Toby and the gang? If you don't want me to do another one tell me, I don't really mind what I do...yeah so comment, pm me whatever.**

Toby stared at Otto anxiously, they had been working on him for nearly 20 minutes and he wasn't improving. They both knew that there was only one way that he could possibly survive now. He looked across at Julia and stared into her eyes. To anyone else in the room it seemed as though they were having a complete argument, which as a matter of fact they were, just not where anyone could hear them.

As though they had come to a decision Julia strode over to one of the banks of the computers lining the room they were now in. She began typing, her fingers flying easily over the keys. Toby suddenly looked very nervous and was glancing at them and clearing his throat.

"Just so they don't interfere with our very sensitive equipment could you please remove all metal items like oh I don't know...knifes, guns, arrows, daggers, throwing stars, throwing knifes and anything else sharp and pointy." he finally said in a carefree voice as though he was trying to hide his real feelings. Raven took a step towards him, "What are you going to do?" she asked her voice like ice.

"Weeeellllll, Otto's heart might stop working for a few minutes, and if it doesn't stop it means he is going to die...and I kinda like being alive at the moment, come back next week and it might be different but meh."

Everyone stared at him confused but they were interrupted by the loud beeping of Otto's heartbeat going anyone else except Julia and Raven were looking at Julia right then they would have noticed that her eyes had a almost glazed expression, one hand was resting on the top of the keyboard and the computer code that was racing up the screen was also racing inside her eyes...

Suddenly Otto gasped for breath and sat up on the bed. Before she turned to check if Otto was all right she noticed Julia leaning against the computer with an almost identical expression to Otto's once he hacked a particularly hard computer.

For the next 10 minutes they all flocked around Otto, fussing over them and of course demanding to know what happened to no one in particular. It was Marcus who first asked Otto what dying was like. Otto paused...'

"I didn't really think I was dead I thought I was having a hallucination," he began, "I felt like I was in someone elses head, like my whole conscious had been put i storage at the back of someones mind. It was weird."

Raven stared suspiciously at Julia again, she had a feeling that Julia knew exactly what had just happened. Feeling her gaze the young assassin jumped up and announced "We better go, you don't want to be late if you want to Laura back..."

"Wait, we can't go now, Otto almost died." Laura said shellshocked.

"Almost," Julia pointed out, "In fact I think Otto would find that he was a lot better now wouldn't you?"

Otto lifted the t-shirt he wore and stared at his chest in shock. Whatever had happened had totally healed the bullet wound he had received a few days earlier and left no mark. He glanced up.

"Are you sure this is the only way to get Laura out of the reaches of Anastasia?" he asked.

Surprisingly it was Toby who replied, "Yep, well unless you want to destroy the council of course. But trust me, very difficult to do..."

So it was decided they all left the compound. Toby and Julia had an argument about whether he should go or not, but they spoke to quietly for anyone else to hear. But it looked like Julia lost as the two of them boarded together.

"Where are we going?" Shelby asked.

"None of our business," Julia snapped back.

"We can't tell anyone that isn't on the council where the council is meeting," Toby explained, "I don't count of course being dead and all."

Somehow everyone in the shroud knew that hes wasn't joking for once...


	14. Chapter 14

**Autores terríveis Anotam: So, I have decided to carry it on...in other words if you for some weird reason feel like reading more stuff I wrote you now can, once I have read Deadlock. Sadly our usually-awesome library doesn't have it yet but when it does I will begin the first chapter and probably totally ignore everything that happens in Deadlock anyway...I was re-reading this a couple of minutes ago and realised that in chapter 2, the one I had like 3 people review, there is a spelling mistake in my authors note...Really good idea those of you awesome people who own/have access to Deadlock could always photograph every page for me and send the photos to me...Yeah you're not going to do that are you? Meh, worth a try...By my calculations every review on this story has been written by 21 people, Thanks to those supremely awesome people who have reviewed more than once! So those of you that have not reviewed this not-really-that-awesome story better get reviewing or else I will track your IP addresses and cut off your heads! Jokes, I don't own an axe. Nevermind...Has anyone else got I'm a little teapot stuck in their heads? No, okay. Random question, for those of you who don't live in NZ is Google big wherever you live? Yes, I know, stupid question but I really want to know the answer! Yeah. Now I'm just procrastinating...one ore thing, just thought of this, thanks to a really awesome person, Starla Furan Aristelle, I now know some of the stuff that happens in Deadlock, thanks a lot again, don't worry AlphaFive, no hard feelings...but anyway I am thinking that maybe stuff in Deadlock will have an effect on the last *crys* chapter...another thing do you guys an epilogue? **

**Here is some random questions to answer while you wait:**

**Favourite H.I.V.E character?**

**What do you think of Naven?**

**Favourite H.I.V.E book?**

**Favourite un-H.I.V.E book?**

**Do you like chocolate?**

**If so, what's your favourite type?**

**Do you like clothes shopping?**

**And...drumroll please**

**If you won the lottery what would your do?**

**I'm getting so much English work done, it's untrue...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: Okay starters here's my answers to the questions...My favourite character(s) are Raven(she's a really cool assassin...) and Otto(he has a computer in his head!). I don't really like Naven because it's just weird for me...I mean in my opinion they have more of a close friend relationship, well close friends in which one of them could kill you if you annoy her to much I mean...definitely the first H.I.V.E book has to be my favourite...Haha, I cannot answer this question...I read way to many books to choose a favourite...I LOVE CHOCOLATE! Favourite type is anything but white, probably if I had to choose dark peppermint. No, definitely not, hate shopping, my mum/sister have to pretty much drag me around the shops...I mean why can't we just shop in one shop?! Well, I would take over the world, if I won the lottery of course , not that my plan is already in place and beginning, nope definitely not...*Evil laugh* This is not the last chapter, but I had this very vivid and slightly freaky dream last night in which this happened...so yeah, I figured why not...Oh, almost forgot Thanks random guest dude that commented...So boy(s) do read this then...and my now-awesome-again library is ORDERING Deadlock in so I will hopefully *fingers and toes crossed* get it soon, already have it reserved, yeah for being friends with librarians! Yes, I am weird...**

They followed Julia and Toby into the office block. They were in the middle of New York and Toby still hadn't explained the whole I'm dead thing to them, even though they had asked...several tmes.

Julia strode up to the man manning the desk and smiled, her whole face lighting up. She actually looked like a normal teenager...

"Hi," she chirped, "We have an appointment with Mr Trent, we're from the Hand of Mercy charity."

The mans face paled immediately, Otto realised that it must be some type of code.

"Of course Miss," the man stuttered, "Just go up the elevator, top floor." He glanced at them nervously as they followed Julia across the lobby and into the elevator. Toby poked the top button with the tip of his index finger, the smile had vanished from Julia's face, changing to her normal expression of I feel nothing. Even though the ride up only took a few seconds the tension in the enclosed place seemed to sky rocket. Eventually the doors chimed and opened revealing what looked like a very fancy gym, one with heavy security. Julia and Toby didn't even hesitate as they walked across the room, people saw Julia coming and moved out the way for them. Finally they reached the other side of the room, by now everyone had noticed them and was staring at them as though they were standing in their underwear...

"Please hand over any weapons you may or may not be concealing," a guard requested, he sounded bored, "They will be looked after and returned once you get inside and are identified," he finished.

Wing and Raven did so reluctently when Julia nodded her head slighty at them and assured quitley that the weapons would be returned when they got down there. Only three people noticed that there was two less people from when they had got on the shroud, Julia muttered they wanted to stay behind, technically only one of them needed to be there...

After all weapons had been handed over, and everyone, even the guards, had been shocked at how many Julia had managed to conceal on her slim frame the guards pointed them to another elevator. This time there was no buttons, just a hand print scanner on the outside, as the doors closed one of the guards put his hand on it. Suddenly they were rushing downwards, almost as if the cable had been cut before thankfully slowing to a stop.

"Sorry, should have warned you," Toby couldn't stop laughing as he said this, well until Raven glared at him anyway. The doors opened and they were greeted with another security checkpoint, where their weapons were waiting for them.

Julia, having no fingerprints, placed the back of her hand onto a scanner, a file flashed up briefly on the screen, Otto only had chance to read part of it before it disappeared, a very interesting part of it.

"Welcome Miss Mercer," one of the guards said as he handed over her weapons, Julia nodded in acknowledgment. Toby went next, his file stayed up longer and they had chance to notice deceased next to his name. The guards didn't seem bothered by it, as though people coming back from the dead was an everyday occurence.

"Welcome back Mr Mercer."

"I prefer my Fathers name,' Toby snapped, the guard looked a little shocked before quickly replying "Of course Mr Callums."

One by one they all went through the checkpoint, the guards hid their emotions extremely well, though Raven saw them freeze a little at her file before glancing at Julia almost confused, Julia glared at them and they made no comment. Once all weapons had been returned they started to go through the warren. Both Julia and Toby seemed to know their way around even though they had both admitted to only being to this specific meeting place a couple of times. Everyone they met was tyerrified of Julia, when they saw her they got out of the way as fast as they could until the man came.

He looked very nervous and Julia raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you want Mathias? I trust the operatoin went smoothly," she asked, her voice had an edge to it, an I don't care if you live or die but you better not be wasting my time edge.

"Well, umm." the man, Mathias started before Julia cut in, eyebrow still raised, "Well, ummm what?" she asked.

"We umm got the information but we didn't umm get him," he finished lamely.

"Ohh, of course you got the information but didn't get him. Mathias, can you remember my instructions?" she replied.

"You said to get both," he muttered, his voice trailing off.

"Both what?"

"The information and the target" he pretty much whispered.

"Did you do that?"

"No Miss."

"Tell you what, because this is the first time you haven't followed my instructions, you have until lets say, ohh 3pm tomorrow to get it down, understood?"

The man looked relieved, "Of course Miss, right away." Mathias pretty much sprinted away.

"Julia, Julia, Julia," a woman's voice suddenly said, "You haven't changed a bit have you?"

Surprisingly it was Toby who answered, "Hello Lisey, long time, no see."

**11.5ish years ago:Unknown location**

Dominika and Conrad watched the two fight with interest, even though the girl was three years younger than the boy they were well matched. This was their 3rd round today, in the second the boys knife had cut the girls arm, not too deep but not shallow either, she had carried on though and won. Her arm was now covered in blood as they hadn't given them time to rest between fights. The two adults noted the flaws in technique that the pair would need to improve, they also noticed the way they tried to get the upper hand. Dominika silently applauded the girl, not that she would ever tell her she did well.

Suddenly the boys knife flew out of his hand and the girl had him down on the ground, knee on his neck stopping his breathing and knife at his eye so he didn't move. Conrad left it a few seconds before he told them to stand.

"I am very disappointed in you Brian," he said, his voice betraying no emotion, "You were just bet by a girl, three years younger than you three times in a row. I expected better than that from you."

"Yes sir," the boy replied, looking as though he was about to cry, not from the fight but from the failure.

Dominika addressed the girl, "Go and get that seen to," she snapped indicating the knife wound.

The girl was already leaving the room, she waited until she was down the corridor more before breaking into an easy sprint.

"Guten Tag Maria," she called as she entered the medical bay. There was, for once, no-one else in it but them and another strange adult. She pulled up short staring at the unfamiliar woman. Suddenly a boy came sprinting into the room panting. The two were rarely seen without the other, he too stared at the unfamiliar woman.

"Guten Tag Julia, Toby," Maria said smiling, they were her favourite patients, Julia was also her most frequent, "This is Elise, she'll be helping me from now on."

Elise smiled at the two children, they can't be more than four years old she thought in shock. She had known they were young but still it was a shock to see it with her own eyes.

"Hi, Maria's told me a lot about you two,"

"Jersey" the girl announced, "You come from Jersey."

"Yes," Elise replied slightly flustered. Julia turned to the boy next to her, Toby, Elise remembered, "Told you so," she muttered.

Julia moved over to sit on the bed Toby following behind her. They had to scramble to get up onto the bed Elise noticed. Maria began cleaning the wound, which now revealed itself to be a knife wound under all the blood.

"Toby go and get the anti-bacterial gel please." she asked, indicating Elise should watch.

The boy nodded and jumped off the bed, he hurried over to a cabinet and pulled out a jar which he then proceeded to hand to Maria before jumping back onto the bed beside Julia.

"Here, Elise get this lid off for me and Julia sit still."

Julia rolled her eyes, she had been taking Toby's thumb out of his mouth. Eventually they were done, Julia had to have stitches put in but she seemed more fascinated by the process rather than in pain. The two of them vanished out the door, heading to lunch probably.

"How old are they?" Elise finally asked breaking the silence.

Maria sighed, "Toby is three and a half and Julia turns four in two days," she finally admitted, "We'll see a lot more of them, she's in here every day pretty much and Toby is never seen without her. Fights far to much for own good that girl does, against bigger, stronger opponents as well. You don't really get used to it, pretty much all of Julia's life I've worked here and I'm still not used to it yet. I was here from the beginning." she explained. "Come on better go to lunch before they eat all the good stuff," and with that Maria walked out of the room.

Elise followed, she'll never get used to this she decided.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Authors note whatsit: Just to embarrass my friend even more the character Elise(Lisey) is based on a real person who decided to move to Australia, why you ask. I have absolutely no idea whatsoever, maybe for the sun? There is going to be a very short epilogue to this guys so even after the last chapter, which I think might be the next one? Not quite sure yet, stay tuned... Did anyone see what I did in the last chapter Mercy-Mercer? Hahahahahahaha, bet you're rolling around on the floor laughing aren't you? No, well you should be...Does everyone love the squiggly? ~~~~It's so cool!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SQUIGGLYS FOREVER!_**

The women looked about 30, she had short blond hair. Toby suddenly leaped across the space between them and hugged her tightly.

"Umm Toby," the woman gasped, "Need to breathe here."

Tiby stepped away blushing, "Sorry Elise, forgot my own strength."

That was it Elise began to laugh, Toby did as well. Suddenly all of them were laughing except for Julia and Raven.

"Elise, what are you doing here?" Julia asked, "Last time I saw you, you were planning on living in London or something."

The woman sighed, "I did, but I missed you guys and your parents asked me to help out in the Academy for a couple of days and I found that I missed dealing with stuff like that."

"That Academy is in Antarctica, this isn't Antarctica," Toby spoke up, "Why are you in New York? Jay will just find the information from you if you don't tell her..."

"I was worried about you. I heard about the council thing and I wanted to make sure you were okay, especially since the vote is being taken today. For both of you." Elise explained. Then she smiled at the others, "Nice to meet you by the way, I'm Elise, but they call me Lisey, don't ask me why though..."

"Hi, I'm.." Otto began.

"Otto, Shelby, Wing, Laura, Raven or Natalya whichever you prefer, Marcus, Dameon and Dimitri, you work at the Academy right?"

Dimitri nodded shocked.

"There was a reason I came to find you," Elise muttered, 'Oh yeah, Julia your parents want to see you now."

Julia raised an eyebrow, "In other words 10 minutes ago."

Elise nodded, "They're in the.."

"I know," Julia called over her shoulder, she and Toby were already half way down the corridor.

"You better follow them, they wanted to see you too," Elise said indicating the fast disappearing pair.

They had only being walking for a few minutes when they came to another door, the corridors in this area were deserted. Julia pushed open the door and went inside, everyone else followed her. They were in a large gym, 2 people were fighting in the middle of a big circle in the center of the gym.

The two people looked up and stepped out of the circle and began walking over to them.

"Hello Julia," the woman said her voice sounded like silk, "How was your trip?"

"Uneventful," Julia replied, she was watching every move they made Raven realised. Suddenly a knife came flying out what seemed like nowhere, Julia caught it easily and flicked it back at the man who also caught with ease. He laughed, a deep laugh that echoed around the room.

"I'll get you next time," he said smiling though his eyes were hard, "Going to introduce us?"

"Guys this is my Mother Dominika and my father Conrad."

Dominika moved over to stand in front of Raven, studying her.

"I see what she meant," she muttered.

"Who?" Raven asked, trying to keep her voice steady. This woman freaked her out, she seemed to exude fear but looked nothing like Anastasia.

"Anastasia of course," Dominika replied with an evil smile, "Nice to see you again Dameon."

"Aunt," Dameon replied staring at her, as though he was trying to figure her out.

Dominika turned to Toby next, ignoring the rest of them. Otto breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Toby," she said, "Hear your votes up today, looking forward to it?"

Toby's face blanked, "Why Domi should I be exited for a vote that could kill me?"

Dominika laughed, a very unsettling sound, before turning to Julia, "Your votes up as well," she said.

Julia shrugged, "I'll be fine with whatever the council decides." Raven saw something in Dominikas face, if she didn't know better she woyuld almost say it was pride, or even love.

"Talking of the council," Conrad interrupted, "We better go to chambers,"

Dominika nodded, and turned abruptly and walked out of the door.

Julia sighed, "We better follow them," she said, her voice as blank as ever.

"What did she mean your votes are up?" Otto asked.

"Stuff," Toby said, "That's what."

Walking down the corridors to the chambers people took one look at the three people they were following and scattered. By the time they reached the chambers another, older man had joined them. Dominika nodded at him and said, "Hello Father." The man nodded in acknowledgement.

**1 hour later:**

After they had reached the chambers they had been told to wait with about 20 other people in a waiting room off to the side. They had seen people come and go, some looked terrified, others not so much. Eventually Toby stood up, stretched and said "We're next."

One of the men waiting laughed, "Son, they don't go in any particular order you know."

Toby laughed with him, "Yeah," he said "but we're still next."

Suddenly all the laughter stopped, they turned around and saw Julia standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised. A couple of people gulped nervously.

"Something funny," she asked, the man shook his head frantically, "Good," then she looked at them, "Your turn," and walked back down the corridor.

The man that had laughed at Toby looked shocked, "You know her?" he asked.

Toby shrugged as though everybody was friends with a emotionless 15 year old assassin, "She's my best friend."

Raven could feel the stares on her back as they walked down the corridor. Toby pulled open the ornate door and walked into the chamber. Otto took a deep breathe and followed him in...


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note thingymawhatsit: For the record the Jersey in this is not in America it is in the water between England and France...better Lisey? Almost finished this whole thingy, *cries* Don't worry, i didn't actually cry...I think the poeple in the library might have looked at me as though I was crazier than I already am...Yeah so there will be an epilogue...which leads onto the next one...which I will write when I have read Deadlock...Does anyone watch Doctor Who? Just wondering...**

They were in a large room, well lit. In the middle there was a table shaped like [-), on the flat end there was Dominic Mercer, head of the council. Julia was sitting next to her Mother on his right, Conrad was on the other side. Somehow Julia had got back and was sitting down again deep in conversation with the man next to her, Jonothan Maurice, Otto finally decided. Nobody looked up as they walked in except for Dominic who grunted "Sit," and indicated the chairs at the curved end of the table. They did, even though it was obvious that Raven didn't trust them enough to sit down. They could now hear snatches of the individual conversations going on around the table.

"No, no, no, no, we need to increase production,"

"What about the new test subjects are they responding?"

"If we do that then it won't even be worth training them," Julia was arguing with the head of education.

"You'll have more.." he replied.

"Yeah, more idiots that don't know one side of a gun from another." she snapped back.

Suddenly Dominic stood up and silence fell, "Are we finished yet?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and looked towards the gang, some looked curious, others wary. Then there was the ones like Julia and her parents who looked blank. Once all the introductions were over and everyone had sat down again they all stared at Julia and the man beside her. As though they had already discussed this the man stood up and cleared his throat.

"Application for removal of Laura Brand, Penny Richards and Tom Ransom from the Glasshouse Institute run by Anastasia." he said in a bored voice.

Dominic nodded, "Toby, I am of course sorry about your stepfather."

Toby shrugged, 'I've never met him Sir, so I don't understand how you could be sorry for my loss when I didn't lose anything, if I remeber correctly it was him who presuaded my Mother to put a K-order on me in the first place..."

"Ah yes, that's next isn't it? Anyway back to the matter of hand, why should we realise these people from the Glassshouse?"

Otto stood up and stared into the cold blue eyes of the head of the Mercer council and everything that Toby had told him to say went out of his head, leaving only Julia's weird advice there. "Because I love Laura Brand."

Dominic began to laugh, "That has got to be the first time anyone has said that to me as a reason. I don't suppose you had anything to do with this?" he asked staring at Julia.

Julia shook her head, "As far as I am aware Mr Malpense chose his own words."

Dominic sighed, "I cannot of course let that reason fly without evidence, Julia they've been staying with you two for the past few days, your thoughts?"

Julia stood up and hesitated, thinking before carefully saying "I haven't had much of a chance to get to know them as a set properly but from what I've observed I believe his claim is valid. I also believe from Laura's reactions when he was shot and again later when he collapsed that she loves him." Julia sat down.

Dominic froze and asked something in a language that sounded like russian but from Ravens reactions wasn't russian. Julia replied one word in the same language, somehow they knew it meant yes. Dominic turned to Dominika and Conrad and asked them something in the same language, both shook their heads but Dominika glared at Julia and said something at her in the strange language. The other council members were in various states of confusion.

Suddenly Toby stood up and said something in the language as well, then Julia snapped at him before he could finish. Dominic held up a hand and said something to Dominika, who then nodded and stared at Julia who also nodded but reluctantly.

"Well?" Dominic raised an eyebrow at Julia, "Going to share?"

Julia glared and stood up and said simply, "His claim is valid..."

"Fine, we will make a decision at some point today, everyone but Toby may leave and wait in the waiting room."

They all stared at Julia who nodded slightly at them. They walked down the hall into the waiting room where the man was waiting for them.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"I don't really know," replied Laura.

"Where's Toby?" Elise asked, she sounded worrid.

"He had to stay for some reason." Shelby said, "Do you know why?"

Ignoring her Elise marched down the corridor and threw open the chamber door and called cheerfully, "Not planning on starting without me I hope?"

**1 hour later:**

There was a commotion down the corridor and everyone waiting stood up as the members of the council trooped past and into the main building. Julia pretty much ran past them and dissapeared in the direction of the gym.

"She's not good with goodbyes," Toby said happily, he sounded relieved as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, then he addresed the rest of the room "The council will be back in about an hour."

"What happened? Did they vote?" Everyone in the waiting room asked. While they had been waiting they had all talked about why they had to see the council, when they said what Otto had said nobody could stop laughing for about 10 minutes after that.

Toby looked nervouse, "Good news is my K-order has been lifted."

"Wait a minute," the man whose name was Haden, "You had a K-order on you? What did you do?" turning to the others he explained, "A K-order is short for a Kill-order."

"Well for starters since I was about 8 and it was because I was alive..but anyway he said you all can go blahy blahy blah," Toby continued.

"Wait, you're Pietor Harmons kid?"

Toby stiffened, "No, I'm Shane Callums kid, Pietor is my step-father."

"Oh, I heard about what happened to your Dad, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he's dead nothing I can do about it."

Meanwhile Raven and Dimitri were syaing goodbye...

Toby stared at them and asked if they were deaf.

"Why?" Dimitri asked.

Toby rolled his eyes and said, "The council agreed to let all of you go, even you..."


	18. Epilogue

**Author Note: Guys I will start the next one when I read Dealcok which might not be for a few weeks...so here's the epilogue...sorry abpout the H. I. V. E mind, only way I could do it...**

Otto woke up to Wing shaking his shoulder.

"Are you okay Otto?" Wings worried face stared at him, "You were shouting in your dream."

Slowly the dream began to come back to Otto, and he realised that it wasn't a dream. It had actually happened. Otto stared at his friend trying to process what he just saw but only one thing was clear and looking at his friend he jumped out of bed and started to throw some clothes on, all the while yelling at H. I. V. E. mind let them out and wake Nero.

"Otto," Wing said looking a little worried, "Are you okay?"

Otto stared at him and said as he sprinted out the cell in the direction of Nero's office "Get the girls, somethings has happened to toby and Julia is on her way here now."

Then the alarms started.

**Next one will probably be called Losing Toby because I've got that much imagination...**


	19. Letter

**Peoples,**

**I am very sorry that I have not got the first chapter of Losing Toby up yet. Sadly our library has not got Deadlock in yet and every bookstore in town pretty much has to order it in...**

**There is only one major thing that will affect the first chapter, as far as I am aware, and that is Tom dies, right? I think someone tells me who does but I can't remember and I really can't be bothered going through my pm history to find out...**

**Hopefully I will get the first chapter up in the next couple of days but you never know what might happen. So, if the world doesn't end, there's no tsunamis/earthquakes, sombies/aliens don't attack and nobody takes over the world then I will try to get it up.**

**Don't worry I'm sending an email to the library as you read this asking them when they are getting it in.**

**Yours Awesomely**

**~Violetmaid~**

**P.S. The offer to kidnap Mark Walden and make him give us the rights to H.I.V.E is still open if you want to join me...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Peoples,**

**In case I haven't already told you, the first chapter of Losing Toby is up...**

**So, please review it and tell me what you think. :)**

**Your Awesome Fanficiton writer**

**Violetmaid**


End file.
